


Now You Can Keep Him

by lindenrosetps



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Bruce adopts Tim early au, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Young Tim Drake, the drakes are terrible parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindenrosetps/pseuds/lindenrosetps
Summary: Attacking a mugger head-on may not have been the smartest decision Tim Drake had ever made, but hey. At least he got to meet Batman. An AU in which Bruce adopts Tim early.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 26
Kudos: 404





	Now You Can Keep Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaneii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaneii/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the amazing Lo. You're a fantastic human and I love you so much.

Gotham meant a lot of things to different people. For some, it was a hellhole, a cesspool of crime, a trap. For others it was simply home, a place to live, work, and pretend to sleep while sirens wailed in the distance. Some people thrived off of the sheer chaos of the city, always waiting for the next Arkham breakout or other big thing to happen.

For Tim Drake, Gotham meant _freedom._ Freedom from his all too empty house and the oppressive silence and nannies who cared more for their paycheck than for him. The freedom to just be himself for once in his life. He grunted as he pulled himself onto the rooftop and stood there for a moment, drinking in the sights and sounds of the city and feeling the night air on his skin. He hadn’t seen Batman yet, but that was okay. It was a good night for some photography.

Then, mixing with all the buzz of the city, a scream caught his ear. Tim hurried to the edge of the roof and looked down. A pair of tall, burly men had cornered a smaller man against a wall. One of them pulled out a knife, gesturing threateningly with it. Tim’s breath caught in his throat as he glanced around frantically, waiting for a dark figure to swoop out of the shadows.

Well. If Batman wasn’t going to stop it, then it was up to him. Tim pulled his hood over his head, tightening it until he could just see where he was going. He half-ran, half-slid down the fire escape and rushed up to the men.

“Stop right there!” he squeaked. Wow. That sure had sounded more intimidating in his head.

One of the men turned to look at him and Tim resisted the urge to shrink back under his gaze. “What the… beat it, kid. Before you get hurt.”

“I said stop! Leave him alone!”

“Don’t think we won’t hurt you,” snarled the other one.

“Leave him _alone_!” Tim formed his hands into fists and charged the nearest man. Fire exploded in his chest as a foot caught him in the ribs. Tim barely remembered the sensation of air whistling past him as he was thrown into a brick wall before he blacked out. 

\-----

“Can you hear me, son?”

Gentle hands made their way across Tim’s arms and legs, feeling for any breaks. Then they reached his chest and he let out a pained whimper.

“Shhh, shhh,” soothed the voice. “You’re going to be alright.”

Tim peeled his eyes open, catching a glimpse of a blurry cowl. “B-Batman…”

“That’s right. Can you tell me if anything hurts?”

Tim squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to block out the light. “Everything.”

“Alright. Just hold on. We’re going to get you some help.”

“M’camera,” slurred Tim, trying to sit up. The world began to spin around him at an alarming rate before descending into darkness again.

\-----

The gentle _beep beep beep_ of a heart monitor and the sounds of a hushed conversation pulled Tim from his slumber. He cracked his eyes open just enough to see Batman and a lady with white hair with their backs turned to his bed.

“Saw him try to take on a couple muggers,” Batman was saying. “He just… charged right at them.”

“Oh no,” said the woman. “I know that look. You can’t keep him.”

“He’s a ten year old running through Gotham at night. Alone.”

“Ten ‘n a half,” said Tim groggily.

The adults turned to look at him instantly.

“‘M ten ‘n a half. ‘M old ‘nuff.”

“How’re you feeling, dear?” asked the woman.

Tim thought for a moment before answering. “Heavy.”

“Does it hurt at all?”

“Mm-mm.”

“Good. That’s good.” She gave him a gentle smile. “I’m Leslie. What’s your name?”

“Tim.”

“Alright, Tim. Is there a number we can call your parents at?”

“In my camera bag.” Tim tried to sit up but Leslie gently pressed him back down. “My camera bag!”

“It’s alright. Batman brought it in with you. Your camera is fine. I need you to hold still and rest some more for me, alright?”

Tim nodded, allowing his eyes to slip shut again.

\------

Bruce paced back and forth as Leslie called the Drakes for the fourth time. She finally slammed down the phone in frustration and turned back to him. “Voicemail. Again.”

“I found a press release from last month,” said Bruce. “According to it, they’re on an archaeological trip and won’t be back for another _two months._ ” His jaw tightened in anger as he looked back at the small, pale form on the bed.

“He should at least have a nanny, but if he does, she’s not picking up.”

“I’ll keep looking into other ways to contact the Drakes.”

“Bruce?”

“Yes?”

“ _Now_ you can keep him.”

Bruce nodded and picked up his phone. “Jason? I need you to help Alfred get a room ready. We’re going to have a guest tonight.”

\-----

The next time Tim opened his eyes, he was in an unfamiliar room. Light filtered through the crack in the curtains, barely illuminating beige walls with sparse decorations. Then his gaze fell upon the figure in the chair next to his bed and he gasped, then winced at the stab of pain.

Bruce Wayne. That was _Bruce Wayne_ . He had to be at _Batman’s_ house.

“Tim.” Mr. Wayne put the book he’d been reading aside, smiling at him. “How’re you feeling?”

“Good,” squeaked Tim.

“Are you sure? That was quite the fall I’m told you took.”

Tim nodded rapidly, trying to hide the grimace of pain when his head protested. 

“Leslie and Batman sent you to me when they couldn’t get a hold of your parents. They thought you’d be more comfortable here. I want you to let me or my butler, Alfred, know if you need absolutely anything, alright?”

Tim started to nod, then thought better of it. “Okay.”

“Can I ask you something? If you can’t answer right now, that’s perfectly okay.”

“Go ‘head.”

“Do you have anyone taking care of you at home?”

“Mrs. Mac. She had the day off.”

“Does anyone take care of you on her days off?”

“It’s only one day. I do fine.”

Bruce gave a concerned hum, brushing Tim’s hair away from his forehead. He leaned into the touch, smiling softly. It’d been a long time since someone had done that. “We’ll talk about that later. Do you think you’ll mind staying here until we get a hold of your parents?”

Tim’s eyes went wide. “Really? Here? With-with _you_?”

“Of course. You can stay here for as long as you need.”

Tim’s smile widened. “That sounds great!”

Bruce let out a small chuckle. “I’m glad you’re happy. Are you feeling up to eating? I can go grab you something.”

“Yes, please.” Tim hesitated for a moment, then spoke up again. “Mr. Wayne?”

“Yes?”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to hide that you’re Batman.”

Bruce stared at him, dumbfounded.

“I figured it out. You don’t have to hide it.”

Down in the Batcave, Jason Todd looked up as a “ _What?”_ rang through the house and fought to suppress a laugh.


End file.
